supercomputerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frylock
Frylock is one of the main characters on the popular Adult Swim program Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He is in the form of a red floating box of French fries, with a black goatee and blue gem inserted in his back. Carey Means is the voice of Frylock, who also was the voice of Thundercleese from The Brak Show First Versions Frylock's character was first introduced on the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode Baffler Meal, along with Meatwad and Master Shake, Frylock's character was then voiced by Matt Maiellaro. This first version depicts Frylock with no beard, a more child like personality, and definitive crinkle-cut arms and legs. He has no braces and wears a chained amulet which he uses to sense hungry teens. 1 Originally, Frylock was going to be a wizard, but soon that idea was changed. The writers wanted to still have a wizard aspect to his character, and then finally incorporated the laser eyes seen on the modern version. Character Frylock is the most mature and intelligent character in ATHF. In the show, he lives near the Jersey Shore with Master Shake and Meatwad. Frylock's character is equipped with special contact lenses in his eyes, which can shoot "laser beams" in the form of electricity and fire, and even transport people places with his eyes, such as in the first episode Rabbot where Frylock throws Carl onto his roof because Carl claims that he works from home. Frydar is also something that Frylock is equipped with, which is a circling fry that protrudes out farther than all the other fries in his container. He uses his Frydar to find scents and brain activity. In the theme song Frylock shoots out his frys, but it was never used on the show. However, he used this ability in the movie while fighting Dr. Weird, also revealing that he can regrow them afterwards. Frylock also has dental braces. In his bedroom he has a laboratory, a cloning machine and a computer (with internet access). For much of the duration of the show Frylock's origin is unknown, though in the ATHF Colon Movie Film for Theaters it is revealed that under Frylock's blue gem is a VCR where a tape of fake memories of Dr. Weird creating the Aqua Teens is inserted. Then it is revealed Walter Melon is the all of them, and all the other characters, including Dr. Weird creator, and their mother is a 9-layer bean burrito. The film also reveals that Frylock and Dr. Weird were partners, and were "very close", leading others to believe that he is gay, but Frylock denys it all, so it remains unknown. Frylock's secret It is uncovered in the movie that Frylock is actually a woman trapped inside of a man's body. Frylock also says that he is a lesbian. There are multiple hints through out the movie that Frylock blatantly denies, but slowly Master Shake and Meatwad catch on by the end. Live-Action Episode Episode ten, and season finale of the sixth season of ATHF was the live-action episode, Last Last One Forever and Ever. In this episode recording artist, T-Pain played the role of Frylock. T-Pain wears a yellow top hat and a red track suit with a black stripe going down the sleeves to depict the look of Frylock. Relationship with other characters Meatwad Frylock and Meatwad's relationship is very much like a father-son relationship. Frylock is constantly trying to get Meatwad to try new things, though he can sometimes lose patience with Meatwad and yell at him. Frylock trys to save Meatwad from Master Shake, The Mooninites, and MC Pee Pants. Master Shake Frylock constantly has to stop Master Shake from going through with a ridiculous scheme, or going off on a crazy tangent that makes no sense. For example, in the episode Bus of the Undead, Frylock has to convince Master Shake that the school bus parked outside of their home is not a reverse vampire as Master Shake believes. Frylock uses scientific evidence, and experiments to prove Master Shake wrong most of the time. Though most of time Master Shake ignores it or doesn't listen. Frylock also tries to get Master Shake to take some form of responsibility, which results in Shake taking shortcuts that are more trouble than they are worth. Carl Brutananadilewski Frylock and Carl are the most civil with each other throughout the show. Despite the fact he hates all the Aqua Teens, Carl lets them swim in his pool, but hates when they do. Frylock always cares about Carl if something ever happens to him, even if Carl is rude and short with him. Frylock got cancer in "Party All the Time", but he did live. This episode further expands on Frylock and Carl's relationship, as Carl allows Frylock to stay with him, although paranoid that he will catch Frylock's cancer, in his time of need. - Page taken from ''Wikipedia.org ''or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frylock